Falling in Love with the Wrong Boy
by SupernaturalLover03
Summary: Castiel, the punk/emo/goth kid at Westlake High School, has the worst luck ever. He falls in love with Dean Winchester, the nerd brother of the quarterback of Westlake the Hunters. Join them as they go through high school and deal with Sam's love pentagon... Modern day, high school AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

The only sound came from my boots crunching the gravel as I walked down the local lake. Even though Summer is just around the corner the beach is quiet and empty. Digging in the pocket on my jacket I pull out my pack of cigarettes, stick one between my lips while I search for my lighter. Smoke fills my lungs as I inhale the first drag, "Didn't think anyone would be here..." someone speaks up and I tilt my head to the side, black hair falling in my eyes.

"I'm surprised it isn't full of people swimming and crowding up the beach." the newcomer has deep emerald green eyes and short sandy blond hair.

"Why? No one comes to the lake this early in the season." he chews nervously on his bottom lip, "Everyone is still planning the perfect Summer party."

"Oh yeah...forgot that's what all the fucking preps do instead of enjoying the nice fresh air." I exhale the smoke from my lungs, "They'd rather sit on their roofs drinking and tanning."

"Who are you even?" he crosses his arms over his chest, muscles tightening under the thin material of his shirt-

'STOP FUCKING STARING AT HIM CASTIEL NOVAK!' I scream internally, hoping to calm the thoughts racing through my head. "Castiel Novak but you can call me Cas for short." I run my pierced tongue over my lower lip, the cool metal of my snake bites sends a shiver up my spine.

"Of course you, Castiel Novak...everyone at school would be talking about how you and your friends always kick shit up." green eyes moves to stand in front of me.

"Oh yeah...good times and what's your name kid?" I stomp the butt of my cigarette out and shove my hands into my jean pockets and stare him down.

"Dean Winchester and well do you always just stand around kicking up rocks?" Dean's muscles flex under the thin material of his shirt and I feel my jeans tighten around my cock. 'Deep breaths Novak...deep breaths!' I tilt my head back and close my eyes, "You're making me fucking crazy Winchester." I open one eye and look at him.

"How so?" he has to ask!

I don't think I just act. I grip his wrists, pull him closer and forcefully kissing him, my piercings biting into his lip, "This is how!" I say between kisses.

Dean is taken aback by the sudden kiss I land on him but as a few seconds pass, he warms up and wraps his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I bring my hands up to twist in his short sandy blond hair, crushing our mouths together, tongues dancing. I feel my cock harden in my jeans and I groan with pleasure, wanting so much to just fuck Dean right here and now. "Fuck...just fuck..." I grind my hips against his.

Dean smiles against my mouth before I pull apart, pulse racing, cock hard and raging. "Uhh..well that was interesting." he manages to say after he collects himself again.

"I loved it and fuck need some more!" I attempt to shift myself into a more comfortable position, "But pretty sure you ain't into that kinda thing kid." I chew on the ball of the piercing.

He gulps loudly and clears his throat before saying anything, "Wha-what do you mean Cas?" his cheeks are bright red and eyes full of curiosity.

"Oh you know..." I wink and bite my bottom lip seductively, "Fucking in public where anyone could walk down and see." I search his face for any sign of disgust but happily come up empty.

"I...we just met and...well I guess..." he stumbles over his words, blushing even deeper and I just smirk at his innocence.

"You can just walk away if ya want Winchester, nobody's stopping you." smiling down at my feet, I feel myself hoping he will stay with me.

The only sound comes from the occasional lake wave lapping up the shoreline and cars driving by on the dirt road. Hours could of passed for all I know before anything happens between us. I feel my heart shatter with every breath, "Say something!" I lash out.

"You're enticing Cas and I want so much more but I...don't at the same time!" he yells, green eyes blazing.

I stand there shocked, not sure how to respond to him. Part of me wants to grab him once again and kiss him till I can't feel my lips anymore and another wants to keep fighting with him till my throat is raw from screaming. Instead? I settle for a simple response, "That's how it is with me and you Winchester; you make me crazy! I haven't felt something like this for ages...I dunno I'm just crazy in general." I shrug my shoulders, at a complete loss for words.

"Seriously? The badass Castiel is nervous?" Dean tries to sound judging but actually he's surprised.

"Shut up! I can be whatever I want to be!" I snap a little too harshly because Dean flinches and backs up a bit, "Sorry...just really tense right now and it's probably for the best if we just split up for now. Oh hey! Before I forget, do you have a cell?" I run a shaky hand through my hair.

"Yeah...uh...here." he hands a basic flip, "I know...I know it's a stupid ass phone."

I mutter something under my breath as I add my number in, "You better use that number kid!" I smirk, giving him back his phone before I make the small trek back up to the parking lot.  
**  
A/N: You can't give Meg total credit this time... I actually helped! Comment, favorite, follow if you enjoy...**


End file.
